distractionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven
Seven is a ninja who wants to help people in need. Once she devotes herself to a task, she will stop at absolutely nothing to see it through. While most people probably view her as a cold, uncaring merc, she genuinely has a good heart and wishes to make the world a better place. Statistics Appearance Seven has a relatively rough face, with short blue hair, though most of the time her face is hidden under her hood. Under her clothes, she has pretty toned muscles, though she still stays rather slim, for optimal sneaking. Attire She wears a dark blue hood over her face, as well as a sort of bandana covering her mouth. The only parts of her face you can usually see are her eyes. She wears rather simple dark blue clothes, designed to help her sneak around better, and it is very hard to ever see her in anything else. Personality To most observers, she comes off as rather gruff and cold, likely to turn you away and reject any favors. However, if you manage to get close to her, it's possible to get a glimpse of her softer side. Despite her exterior, she actually really cares about most people and does all she can to help them. Seven is calm in situations of action and pressure. Where most panic, she remains focused on the task at hand with a kunai at the ready. While her head remains level externally, however, social situations can sometimes cause her to lose her cool, especially if she gets cornered in one. Traits Drives and Obstacles Goal(s): To help as many people as possible. Motivations: To make the world a better place, to carry on the will of her clan. Obstacles: Her lack of field experience, forgoing her own body in favor of her goals. Relationships Gell: Saved her life after an otherwise deadly encounter. Seven believes Gell to be helpful and smart, but naive at the same time. That said, she knows she can depend on him. Roselle: Also saved her life after an otherwise deadly encounter. Trusts her, considers her method of healing helpful. Any friend of Gell’s is a friend of hers, she supposes. Faeryn: Helped her save Gell. Considers her odd and secretive, but she doesn't really have a reason to not trust her. Wonders why she spends all her time as an owl. Kim: Not a big fan. Doesn't really like how blunt and uncaring she is. But she did help save Gell, though probably only because it was the only way to escape from his rift… Algos: Absolutely an evil person. They stopped Seven from assassinating the leader of an Orc raid then and there. Still curious about who or what they are… Eight: Her sister. Created the People's Crosshairs, an assassination group with more extreme values than her clan. Still believes there is some good in her. Skills and Abilities Acquired/Learned Abilities * Kunai: Seven is dead-accurate with her kunai throwing, having trained almost her entire life using them. She carries many, many of them in a Bag of Holding, so she has access to them whenever she needs them. * Acrobatics: Seven is extremely agile, able to move fast and silent to wherever she needs to go. Her acrobatics skills can also be useful for kicking people in the face. * Bag of Holding: As noted above, Seven carries a Bag of Holding wherever she goes. She stacks it skillfully, allowing her to access it faster than most would be able to, and thereby nearly always has a kunai in hand. Skills * Expertise: Acrobatics, Stealth * Proficiencies: Athletics, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Survival Weaknesses * Social Situations: Seven is kind of bad at talking to people and making her intentions known due to a generally terse and unfriendly manner of speech. Small talk is especially atrocious for her. This fault can give people the wrong impression of her, or distance her from people she knows already. * Doesn't Eat: Among other things. Seven has a habit of forgetting that she's a human being with the need to subsist via food and water, especially when preoccupied on a mission, quest, or other assignment. While this generally doesn't keep her from functioning when she needs to, it's worth mentioning for her as a bad habit she could stand to break. Probably doesn't get enough sleep, either. Equipment Key Items * Bag of Holding: A bag of holding. Not too special beyond a unique diamond pattern that matches Seven's color scheme. * Eight’s Kunai: A kunai colored black as smoke. Once belonged to her sister, Eight. Weapons * Kunai: Real sharp, very many. * Rope Kunai: Real sharp but with a rope attached. * Smoke Bombs: You know what these do. Other Equipment * Blue hood: ** Hides blue hair. * Leather armor: ** Good enough for sneaking. * Gloves: ** Worn all the time for some reason. * Ninja Pants: ** Pants. For ninjas. * Silent Shoes: ** Only silent because of their wearer, honestly. Inventory * Trouble Tea: A drink like bubble tea specially made to sew together and stabilize heavy wounds, having little effect on light scrapes or bruises. Made by Gell. History Not very much is known about Seven's past, but apparently she used to train in a clan alongside her sister, Eight. But after a while, she and Seven both had to leave, and they got separated. After not too long, Seven learned that her sister was running the People's Crosshairs, a group of assassins who wanted to kill people for the greater good. She tracked them down over a series of months, eventually learning that they were based in Peregrine. She tried to join by taking some tests with the Varia Triplets, but once the three learned of Seven's origins and goals from Eight, they were ordered to kill her, however, they could only mortally wound her before the deed was spotted by Gell, and they were forced to retreat. Through the combined efforts of Gell and Roselle, she was barely able to survive. Seven realises that since Gell spotted them, he'd likely be a target for the People's Crosshairs, so she decided to protect him until they were stopped. She continued to protect Gell up to the Banquet, where Gell fell under the effects of a Time Piece, and Seven, alongside a few others, were able to save him. Shortly after, Seven is wracked by fear when she realises she doesn't have a plan to stop them, but Gell quickly comforts her, using a recipe from his newly found cookbook to create a dish using Locra that could find Eight. However, Gell receives a letter that tells him to beware a Changeling, and once the two reach their base at an old church, they exploit Gell's paranoia to restrain Seven and corner Gell, and Eight and Seven finally meet after months and months. Eight gives Gell a proposal: walk away and let them kill Seven, and they will stop hunting Gell. Gell refuses, asking to give Seven a last meal, and using an Escape Jelly to allow both of them to flee. Back at the hotel, Gell is panicking as he realises that he may never get to leave his house again, but the two use the Locra dish to relocate Eight and decide to head for her. Pinned down by members of the organisation, the two fight their way to Eight, who they manage to defeat, turning her in to the police. The two then decide to go their separate ways, Seven deciding to take quests from the quest board, but the two agree to meet up, eat, and chat every once in a while. Category:Characters